Ella me espera
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Sabias que esto tarde o temprano ocurriria. Lo siento Arthur pero yo ... he encontrado a alguien mas


Aqui les traigo otro fic cortito con todo mi amor UsxUk Ojala puedan regalarme un review, gracia de antemano por leer n_n

**Disclaimer:** Todo Hetalia y lo concerniente a ella le pertenece a Hidekaz, menos Arthur, el es mio! **Lo mete en un saco y huye**

* * *

><p><em>Ella me espera<em>

* * *

><p><em>To: Arthur Kirkland<em>

_Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte_

...

No sé cómo comenzar esto, es muy difícil para mí aunque no lo creas.

Esto… es un adiós Arthur.

Admítelo Inglaterra, era inevitable y estabas consciente de que un día u otro esto sucedería. Hace ya algún tiempo que entre a tu vida y a pesar de todo lo que pasamos, de todo lo que me esforcé para adaptarme a ti, al final mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Has vivido más que yo, estuviste demasiado tiempo solo, tus costumbres y creencias están tan arraigadas que me resulto difícil hacerte cambiar de parecer o siquiera hacerte considerar mi opinión sobre el curso de nuestra relación. Considerándome inmaduro a pesar de todo.

Y por más que traté de engañarme a mí mismo para creer que eras tú quien tenía la razón, la realidad acabo cayendo sobre mí con todo su peso.

Tus "volveré pronto", "estoy ocupado, ahora no Alfred", "te prometo que después será", huyendo a tu casa para no enfrentar mis reclamos. Todo eso acabó con mi paciencia. Parecía que tus deberes te eran más importantes que yo. Te amo, lo sabes; me amas, siempre lo supe, estábamos tan seguros de nuestros sentimientos que nunca imaginamos que algo así se interpondría entre nosotros. Lo siento, pero esto está más allá de lo que puedo soportar.

No me malinterpretes, no es que te esté culpando del todo. Supongo que yo también soy responsable al no ser capaz de conformarme con lo que me dabas. Sentía tu amor a través de los besos, abrazos y caricias; de las preciosas noches en las que dormíamos juntos. Pero ya no es suficiente. Soy caprichoso y siempre busco la manera de que las cosas sean como yo lo deseo. Y si no vas a ser totalmente mío prefiero dejar las cosas como están, antes de que mi amor se convierta en rencor.

Sé que lo notabas cada vez que nos veíamos. Ya no eran las mismas risas y juegos de antes; yo estaba cambiando. Tus abrazos y caricias trataban de decirme lo que tu orgullo no podía. Pero si es más grande tu orgullo que tu amor por mí, no queda más que hablar.

Nunca me importo el resto del mundo mientras tú estuvieras aquí Arthur. Mi casa y tú fueron todo para mí, yo esperaba ser lo mismo para ti.

Yo… yo he encontrado a alguien. Alguien que me prometió llenar tu espacio vacío y mi profunda soledad.

Ella vino a mí en un momento en que la desesperación de no saber qué hacer acababa conmigo. Tomo mi mano y señalo un cielo tan azul, un mar tan basto, un mundo tan extenso; que yo nunca había notado por mantener mi vista fija en ti. Me sostuvo entre sus brazos, susurro dulces palabras de aliento en mi oído y me hizo sentir que todo era posible a su lado.

Ella me acepto aun cuando te llevara todavia en mi corazón. Todo me lo permite por la misma naturaleza de su ser. A su lado no existen límites ni fronteras. Me dio esperanzas para seguir adelante y por ella siento que vale la pena luchar contra todo y contra todos, incluso si eres tú en que tratara de interponerse entre nosotros.

Yo, no sé qué más pueda decirte para apaciguar tu frustración y tu dolor. Sé que ahora no me comprenderás y solo espero que el tiempo te haga entender mi decisión y que esto realmente es lo mejor para los dos.

Quisiera que no trates de detenerme, por favor no me busques más. Ambos sabemos que nada cambiara entre nosotros. No quisiera tener que presenciar tu debilidad ni sentir que me aprovecho de tus sentimientos hacia mí. A pesar… a pesar de que solías ser tan grande…

Adiós Inglaterra, te agradezco el estar conmigo, el haberme amado y por sobre todas las cosas, estoy feliz de haberte conocido.

_From: Alfred F Jones_

_Estados Unidos de América_

_A 4 de Julio de 1776_

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía. En esos momentos le daba la espalda a Inglaterra, quien se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo. Afortunadamente para Alfred el sonido del agua al caer callaba los sollozos ahogados de este y ayudaba a ocultar sus propias lágrimas. Porque después de haber llegado tan lejos, no se imaginó que dar el primer paso fuera a resultarle tan difícil; pero fue ahí cuando la vio, al final del camino que sus hombres habían formado para felicitarle por su victoria. Resplandeciente, le parecía tan brillante aun entre los nubarrones de su tristeza. Con una sonrisa tierna y los brazos extendidos hacia él; ni siquiera era tocada por la lluvia.<p>

Suspiro y con la frente en alto caminó hacia ella sin mirar atrás.

La dama de la libertad lo esperaba.

* * *

><p>Y bien? A alguien le gusto? Esto fue pensado para el ya atrasado cumple de Alfred. Feliz cumpleaños Alfie! Lastima que Arthur no pueda decir lo mismo u.u<p>

Queria que pareciera que se hablaba de otra mujer, alguien cayo? xD

Otra vez, gracias por leer


End file.
